


i know i'll find you there

by hopefulundertone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even through your tears, you peer through the darkness, hoping wildly that maybe, just maybe he'll be there. The only times you ever see Gaster, ever even remember Gaster is now, between resets; although both of you exist outside the timeline, only one of you exists inside it.</p><p>(or, Sans has some trouble accepting the reset. Gaster helps out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know i'll find you there

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is both crappy and self-indulgent bc suffering sans is my jam + my headcanon is that sans only sees gaster outside the resets.  
> rated for slight dom/sub undertones.  
> title is from find you there by we the kings bc it's such a sanster song tbh

**TRUE RESET.**

The words are red in your mind's eye and you choke on air, stand up from where you're lounging around, diving towards the backyard where you'd seen Frisk playing just a second ago, but it's too late, it's too late, and it's all gone. 

"NO!" The word tears itself from your throat as you reach out, but the world slips from your fingers and you're falling, falling, fa l l i n g-

Everything is black and nothing makes sense and you can't perceive anything through the screaming that you vaguely realise is your own voice. Memories slip away one by one, wrenched from your grip as you shake: Toriel, humming happily as she bakes a pie, sitting with her while its in the oven and telling each other jokes. Papyrus, so happy to discover all the different kinds of spaghetti (you spent ages in the noodle aisle, and in the end, you'd had to use your magic to push the cart; it's been too full of pasta to push by hand.) Sitting with Alphys, discussing formulas and feeling a strangely familiar pang, like you'd done this a thousand times, watching Undyne suplex nearby objects and then teach Papyrus to do it too. And Frisk, oh god, Frisk. You remember waking up to a little hand poking at your face, the sound of happy laughter as you tell joke after joke, the slight weight of them on your shoulders as you run through the house (only for them you'd run), playing countless games of every kind with them, watching late-night movies with them, tucking them in, and still feeling a small body crawl in next to you in the middle of the night, and doing it all again. You can't believe they'd do this. You don't want to. You're lost, empty, despairing, and you just want it to stop.

You lie motionless for quite a while, aimless and utterly hopeless, forgetting and forgetting and forgetting, when suddenly... Different memories start drifting back, of your life before Frisk, before even the sentry post. Something, no, someone?

Even through your tears, you peer through the darkness, hoping wildly that maybe, just maybe he'll be there. The only times you ever see Gaster, ever even remember Gaster is now, between resets; although both of you exist outside the timeline, only one of you exists inside it. The one good thing to come out of these damn resets.

And there, in the darkness, just a flicker, before he materialises in front of you, staring at you for a moment before diving straight into your chest cavity, and he fills you up, a sensation uncomfortably like choking, if you had lungs to breathe. Instead, you gasp out his name, utterly overwhelmed, "Gaster!" In response, he hums, and you feel it right through your bones, shaking you apart, shaking you to pieces. You feel his tendrils multiply, taking up every part of your frame, pressing against every part of you at once, and your mind fills with static as you subside. The grief that once hollowed you out and lived in your marrow is gone, replaced by the sense of being in the present, pinned down and filled up by Gaster, subservient to his every command. "i missed you."

A quiet huff blows across your spine, just the barest breath of a laugh. 

_No, you didn't. You don't even remember me._

"well, i would have missed you if i had." You feel the barest impression of a smile press into your bones as he curls into you, hands wrapping protectively around your chest. And yet, and yet. It's not enough to block out the thoughts, the ones that come creeping in where Gaster can't stop them, can't make them go away.

"gaster, i didn't know, i thought it was the one, i could've stopped them, but i didn't know, i let my guard down and-" You feel his hand pull your jaw open, and a thick tendril flows out, effectively preventing you from speaking at all. 

_You know it wasn't your fault. None of us can do anything about any of this._

You make a dismissive noise, and he pulls his bonds taut, rendering you immobile and stretched in a way that's not entirely painful. Gaster peers down at you, familiar face wearing an unfamiliar expression, and you flinch slightly at the intensity of his gaze, sweat beading on your forehead as he stares. 

_I am serious._

You work your jaw slightly to indicate you want to talk, and he withdraws the tendril, swiping at the roof of your mouth in a way that leaves you unable to talk for a few seconds, but you swallow and carry on. 

"It's my responsibility to save them, Gaster. I'm the only one who remembers, who can stop it, but-" The tendril almost takes out your tooth, shooting back out of your mouth lightning-fast, and you heed the warning, obediently shutting up. 

_Wrong. It's not your responsibility. It is mine._

You murmur against the tendril, but it stays where it is. Gaster grabs your skull, forcing you to look at him. 

_I will fix this. It is my responsibility, because you are mine. You don't have the right to bear that responsibility. Your responsibilities are mine. You are mine, do you understand?_

You mutter again, grumbling wordlessly, but then the cords around you tighten to the point of snapping: the tendrils or your bones you're not sure. You nod, and Gaster loosens them, more like an embrace than restraints. Your mind eases, as if he's finally managed to slip in there too, and you submit entirely to his low hums and gentle touches. 

_Now, hush. We have precious little time left._

You're not sure how long you stay there, but it feels like an eternity, drifting with Gaster through non-space. Eventually the light fades in, and you hear familiar music waft past your ears. You can feel Gaster untangling himself from you, you don't want him to go, you can't survive without him, you belong to him-

The last tendril drifts across your teeth, feather-light as a kiss, and you hear, over the music, a fond voice, filled with familiarity you are already forgetting. 

_Until next time, Sans._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if either of them are ooc. comments appreciated!


End file.
